


Family Bonding

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Ford Pines, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Mabel catches Ford and Stan doing something they shouldn't. Ford catches Mabel watching. Fordbel & Stancest, dark.





	Family Bonding

Mabel can’t stop thinking about Stan and Ford.

She believes Dipper when he says they will never end up like their Grunkles. Yet, Stan’s story keeps running through her head, building up to the point she can’t stand it anymore. She sneaks out of her and Dipper’s room and starts heading towards Stan’s, hoping he’s still awake so she can cuddle with him. She has a feeling he might be in the mood for that.

When she makes it there, pushing the door open so she can take a peek inside, she discovers she’s right. Just- not in the way she had expected.

Ford and Stan are both on Stan’s bed, Ford lying down on his back while Stan is sitting in his lap. They are both still clothed but their pants are open and down and- Ford’s cock is inside Stan. Stan is gritting his teeth as he hauls himself up and down along its length, his thighs shaking even though Ford is holding him from the hips, helping them move. Ford himself is thrusting too, his hips rolling against the mattress and up against Stan, at one point slamming into him so hard Stan cries out loud. That makes Ford smile.

“You whore,” Ford says, voice low and intense; Stan moans over the words, head lolling back as Ford reaches up to brush his fingers down Stan’s throat. Mabel bites her lip, going tight between her legs. She watches as Ford starts to move more, faster, rocking up into Stan.

It doesn’t take them long for both of them to come and Mabel can’t take her eyes off Ford’s balls as they twitch, or from the semen trickling out of Stan’s ass. Ford put it there, she thinks, he just- and that’s what finally makes her back off, even as part of her wants to stay, see what happens now. She doesn’t see Ford glaring in her direction, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

*

Mabel tries to catch them at it again the few nights afterwards, but Stan sleeps alone those nights. On the third night, it’s Ford who catches her.

“We need to talk,” he says to her, guiding her gently away from Stan’s doorway while her face burns with shame.

Downstairs, he makes her sit in a chair and crouches down before her, looking her in the eye. He looks kind, like he always does, but Mabel feels nervous; she could try to take the high ground and say what Ford and Stan are doing is wrong, but the fact is that she had been willing to ignore it in order to keep spying on them. Ford has the right to be angry with her, and so does Stan. The latter idea feels especially painful, and she can feel her lip start trembling.

“Mabel, it’s all right.” Ford is moving forward, arms stretched out; Mabel doesn’t even hesitate before flinging herself into them, burying her face into the crook of Ford’s neck. “Shh, it’s all right,” Ford says again, closing his arms around her.

“P-please don’t tell Stan,” Mabel whimpers, clutching at Ford’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry that I watched you guys, I was just- please don’t tell him, please-”

“I won’t, shhh.” He kisses her in her hair, pressing his face against the brown locks. “It will remain between you and I.”

This is how Mabel ends up sitting in Ford’s lap.

*

“What did you think about what you saw?”

Ford is now the one sitting in the chair, but he’s still cradling Mabel in his arms, stroking her cheek with his thumb. It’s a different kind of touch, not like the hugs and the shoulder riding and the hair ruffles that Stan is fond of, but Mabel likes it. It makes her wish Ford would hang around the rest of the family more; aside from that one night with Stan, she really hasn’t seen him around.

“Well-” Mabel bites her lip, unsure whether she wants to answer that question or not. She had felt confused, curious- excited. She’s not sure she wants to share any of those things with Ford, knowing that he was right there, but she should probably say something. “I was wondering if it hurt,” she says finally, because it’s true; Stan had gritted his teeth so hard and made so many choked noises, yet he hadn’t once tried to pull away from Ford.

Ford laughs. “That’s a natural thing to wonder about. No, it’s intense but it feels very, very good.” He is supporting her with one arm while his other hand is on her leg, on the top of her skirt. He spreads his fingers wide, and Mabel watches in amazement as his hand is almost large enough to cover the whole width of her thigh.

“Would you like me to show you? How it can feel?”

*

Soon he is rubbing at the swollen bud of her clit and sliding his fingers along the wet lips of her opening. She thrusts against his hand, squeezes her thighs around it; it feels good, so good. She does tense whenever he starts to massage along the rim of her hole with his fingertip, but part of her wants him to keep going. To push himself inside her, just like he was inside Stan.

Rest of her can’t believe this is happening.

Ford is pressing light, soft kisses against her temple, stopping every now and then to just press their cheeks together, letting out harsh, panting breaths. His cock is hard in his pants, but he hasn’t tried to take it out, or even really push it against Mabel, but she wonders if he wants to. What will happen if he does.

When her orgasm starts to build up and she grinds harder against his fingers without really meaning to, he moans low and loud into her ear.

“That’s a good girl,” he says, kissing her on the cheek.

That kiss still tingles on her skin when he reaches out for something on his desk, something Mabel hasn’t paid attention to until now. And now it’s too late to do anything about it: she can only receive the blast of the memory gun as it strikes her.

*

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Stan sounds so, so angry and when Mabel opens her eyes, she can see that Stan is slamming Ford against the basement wall, shouting in his face. 

“I’m not doing this because I hate you, I do it because I love you!“ Ford shouts back, grabbing Stan from the straps of his undershirt. “I’m trying to keep us safe!”

“That means attacking my niece?”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” 

Mabel has no idea what they’re talking about or why she’s here, but she finds she doesn’t really care. What she wants is for Ford and Stan to stop, so she gets up from the chair and walks up to them, pushing herself between them.

“Hey, stop it!”

“Mabel!” Stan grabs her from her neck, pulling her away from Ford; before she can question why, he’s leading her towards the elevator, not letting her look back. “Let’s just go,” he says, and while everything is happening too fast for her, Mabel obeys. It just seems easier.

“I’m just trying to do what’s the best for our family,” Ford calls out from behind them, his voice almost mocking. Stan’s hands clench around Mabel’s shoulders, almost hard enough to hurt her, but he relaxes soon and pushes her into the elevator, following her inside a moment later.

“Then stay away from it.” Stan keeps his body between Mabel and the door of the elevator, keeping her from seeing Ford again as the elevator door closes.


End file.
